


Warmth

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Relationships, but could be read as pre-slash, good ending, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Hank wasn't sure if Connor would come back. So when he did, he couldn't have been happier.This is Hank's point of view of the hug at the end of the good ending.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dealing with pretty bad writer's block for the past month or so and haven't been able to write anything so this might be not very good. But I need more Hank and Connor fluff in my life, dammit! So I wrote this little thing to hopefully sate my hunger for the amazing relationship between these two. 
> 
> P.S. It didn't work. There will be more

Hank looked out over the barren street. Chicken Feed stood behind him, silent and cold. He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there, the only living thing around, but it was long enough that a chill had settled deep into his bones.

His gaze wandered across the empty street once more, searching for any sign of movement. He was beginning to think that coming here had been pointless. He wasn’t surprised. A part of him knew the likelihood of a certain android surviving the revolution wasn’t high. But he had hoped, dammit. He had wanted to see that android’s stupid smirk again and listen to his stupidly unnecessary analyses.

But life had never been kind to him. He wasn’t surprised that it had taken this from him too. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, his vision going blurry. He cursed to himself but didn’t wipe them away. He had learned it was easier to let yourself mourn than to pretend nothing was wrong.

The sound of snow crunching behind him broke him from his thoughts. That quiet hope rose back up and he turned around. Connor stood a few feet away, his appearance as immaculate as ever. If Hank didn’t know any better, he would never have guessed that Connor had just returned from helping with the liberation of his people. Hank felt his whole body relax, a heavy feeling he hadn’t even been aware of lifting from him.

Connor smiled back, a tension leaving his own shoulders.

They stood there for several seconds, a few feet apart and smiling like weirdos. Then Hank closed the distance. He strode towards the android and pulled him into a hug. Connor stiffened slightly before relaxing into the hold and wrapping his arms around Hank.

“You did good, son. You did good.” Hank mumbled into the android’s shoulder.

Connor didn’t respond. He just held Hank a little tighter.

A few seconds later, something wet dripped onto Hank’s shoulder. Hank pulled away slightly, placed his hands on Connor’s shoulders and looked him over. Tears stained his cheeks and his lips trembled. Confusion had settled in his eyes. He quickly wiped his tears away, “I’m sorry, Lieutenant. I am not sure what is wrong with me.”

Hank shook his head, “You’re allowed to cry, Connor. It’s part of being alive.”

More tears welled in Connor’s eyes and he smiled. “We did it. We actually did it. We proved that we’re alive. And I....” he hesitated, slightly, “I really am alive.”

 Hank patted his shoulder. His vision suddenly became blurry and he blinked hard to hold the tears back. “Yeah, Connor, you really are.”

The android enveloped him in another teary hug. He laughed and rubbed a hand against Connor’s back, “Come on, let’s get you home.” He mumbled before a sudden realization hit him, “Where do you live, by the way? I’ve never asked.”

Connor shuffled awkwardly and averted his gaze. His shoulders tensed and worry lines appeared on his brow.

“Connor?” Hank pushed, “What’s your address?”

Connor still didn’t meet his eyes. He started to wring his hands and Hank decided that nervousness was not a fitting look for the android. “I don’t really have anywhere to go, Lieutenant. I always returned to Cyberlife once we finished our cases. But now...” he trailed off, a conflicted look overtaking his features, “Now I’m not sure where I’m supposed to go.”

Hank looked him over, taking in his sad eyes and the worried crease between his brows. He sighed to himself. He wasn’t sure when the damn android had grown on him, but he had. Somewhere along the line, Connor’s endearingly innocent nature and the awkwardness he carried with him had won Hank over.

“Tell you what,” Hank started, his voice gruff. He couldn’t be too easy on the kid, after all. “You can stay at my place until you get your feet back underneath you. But under one condition.” He waited until he was sure he had Connor’s full attention before continuing, “You are not allowed to lick any of my stuff. Got it?”

A small laugh left Connor and he nodded, “Got it.”

Hank nodded contentedly, “Good. Now let’s go. Sumo’s been missing you.”

He turned and walked back towards his car, the familiar sound of Connor’s light steps behind him. A small smile snuck onto his face. It had been a long time since he had felt anything like this warm feeling that was spreading through his chest. He glanced back at Connor and the feeling spread farther when he saw the fond look the android was sending him.

It had been a long time since he had felt the warmth of a family. He decided that he never wanted to let that warmth go again. He slowed his steps until he was walking next to Connor, just close enough their arms brushed with every step.

There was still plenty of things they had to figure out before this whole mess was officially over. But for now, Hank didn’t care about any of that. Connor was alive and free and the revolution had won. And Hank was happier than he had been in a long, long time.

He smiled at Connor again, a mixture of pride and something else he couldn’t quite name filling him. Then he looked ahead and together, they headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my tumblr, theawkwardlayjay.tumblr.com. I promise I don't bite!


End file.
